


Condolences

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Sirius and Lily, 1978</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condolences

The street looked quiet and the sunlight was bright, but Sirius was so tense beside her, Lily felt uncomfortable.  
Sirius knocked on the door of number twelve. Lily smoothed her robes.

The door was opened by an older woman.

"Mother, this is Lily, a friend."

"My condolences," Lily said.

Mrs Black turned dead eyes from her son to his companion. She opened the door for them and they entered.

The door closed behind them. Lily felt trapped. The house didn't like her, it wanted her to leave. She shivered, and finally understood why Sirius had had to abandon his family.


End file.
